Enseñame (18)
by Danny815
Summary: no importaba los años. sino el deseo gabrinette. au


Cuando la vio esperando para ser entrevistada no pudo desviar la mirada de ella. Y claro, que necesitará que Natalie se encargara de otros asuntos era muy conveniente.

Disfrutando de sus atractivos rasgos. No fue hasta que se fue que se detuvo a ver su portafolio.

Una fortuna que su hijo entrará cuando lo estaba viendo.

-Marinette es una conocida, hablamos esporádicamente. tiene ambición.

Pero eso no era lo único que tenía la azabache de 23 años. Ya que no fue hasta la cuarta revisión que hacía a uno de sus diseños para la nueva colección que ella se lo hizo saber.

Ella también lo consideraba atractivo.

O era lo menos que podía imaginar el hombre de 48 años cuando la chica le dio su brassier de encaje negro en la mano, cuando regresaba con un nuevo lienzo de papel para hacer los cambios en el diseño.

Parada frente a él, con la blusa ligeramente desabrochada y él cabello suelto mientras se inclinaba para realizar un nuevo trazo y de paso, permitirle ver el nacimiento de sus prominentes senos.

En medio del taller, donde solo se encontraban ellos

-Creo que por hoy acabamos pero antes de irte quiero que me des el complemento.

Marinette sonrió, acercándose a él para quitarse la tanga que dejó en la mesa. Caminando a la salida mientras contoneaba la cadera y daba movimiento a la falda que llevaba.

-Tenga buena noche señor Agreste.

Y la tuvo, disfrutando de la textura de la ropa íntima y de la sensación ligeramente húmeda que la parte inferior tenía. Masturbandose en su habitación pensando en ella, ahí donde mujeres esporádicas descansaban a su lado cada tanto desde que su esposa le pidió el divorcio.

Y ahora se embriagaba con la idea de tener a una mujer por mucho más joven que él, una mujer que podía tener a quien quisiera tener en su lecho

Después de eso el jugueteo no se hizo esperar.

Como cuando él le mandaba lencería como obsequio por cada prenda que ella le regalaba. El ligero toque de la chica en el bulto de su entrepierna cuando iba a entregarle algo a la oficina o la mano del hombre que acariciaba el trasero de la chica que le mostraba los diseños.

-Esto no tiene que ver con mi trabajo -dijo alguna vez. Como si necesitará justificar sus actos.

-Una suerte, porque aún debe entregarme los diseños este viernes.

Ahí estuvieron los diseños, a las nueve de la noche, cuando ya no habia nadie más, sobre su escritorio.

Al igual que ella, parada entre la silla del jefe y la mesa de trabajo.

-Señorita Dupain.

-Señor Agreste, por favor tome asiento, hay algo que debo enseñarle antes de que vea los diseños.

Y él lo hizo, sintiendo su miembro tensarse ante la voz sugerente. Situación que empeoró cuando ella recosto su pecho en el escritorio y levantó su falda.

Mostrándole su centro mojado sin decoro.

Gabriel introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos, disfrutando del calor y la humedad.

-Mmm... -gimio la mujer ante su tacto -he esperado tanto por esto.

Gabriel llevó sus dedos a su boca, disfrutando el sabor ligeramente salado de la chica frente a él. Estremeciéndose.

-Gabriel, quiero más -Pidio, molesta porque él no había continuado su intromision. O así fue hasta que sintio la lengua del varón como respuesta -ahh.

No podía negarlo, era satisfactorio escucharla gemir ante su tacto. Acariciando las piernas y la parte baja de la espalda de la azabache, que temblaba en el escritorio.

-Desde que lleg-gue aquí he estado tocandome ahh... pensando en ti pero siempre paro antes de... antes de...

Marinette no tardo en empezar a sentir los espasmos de su orgasmo mientras que Gabriel acariciaba si miembro palpitante y deseoso por entrar en ella.

Cosa que hizo cuando ella aún estaba recuperándose, gimiendo más alto al sentir el miembro grueso dentro de ella.

-¿Te gusta lento o fuerte? -Quiso saber antes de moverse.

Marinette río.

-Lo quiero todo.

Las palabras fueron como un gatillo para el mayor, que empezó a embestirla lentamente y de manera feroz.

Provocando que el trasero de la mujer rebotara al tiempo que gemia.

Pero eso no era suficiente para él, que quería ver su rostro en éxtasis.

-Girate -Ordeno mientras sacaba su miembro de ella.

Obligandola a subir al escritorio y rodeado con sus piernas.

Desabrochando la blusa para después empezar a hacer círculos con su miembro en su entrada.

Disfrutando de la mirada lasciva que le regalaba mientras se acariciaba los senos frente a el.

Llegó a su límite cuando las paredes de su centro volvieron a convulsionar, llevándolo a la gloria.

Tomándose un momento entre besos antes de salir.

-Muy satisfactoria su charla, señorita Dupain -Aseguro el varón.

-Espero que se vuelva a repetir, pronto.

Gabriel sonrió, seguro de que sería pronto.

 **merezco un review?**


End file.
